


For Your Drink I Recommend

by ohmyrowling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyrowling/pseuds/ohmyrowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today your barista is:<br/>1. Hella fucking gay<br/>2. Desperately single</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Drink I Recommend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. So this is (obviously) my first time posting here. This little ficlet is based on this (http://brolininthetardis.tumblr.com/post/51732496539/this-is-a-coffeeshop-au-screaming-to-be-brought) photo. I mean it just screamed Destiel to me so...

Castiel is running late. Like majorly, no time to stop for coffee late. So obviously that’s exactly what he does. To be honest if he doesn’t stop for coffee he probably won’t make it through the student conferences he has planned for the day. Not to mention the fact that it’s Friday and high schoolers are complete spazzes on Friday.

He walks into The Family Business and hurries to the line and waits behind a couple holding hands and a girl with pink hair. Then he sees the sign.

Today your barista is:  
1\. Hella fucking gay  
2\. Desperately single

For your drink today I recommend:  
You give me your number.

He can feel himself gawking. Are you allowed to use that kind of language in a shop where kids can see it? And anyway who would write something like that? Desperate much?

Not that Castiel has any room to talk. He’s been desperately single since he moved into town three months ago- actually, he doesn’t really have many friends either. Gabriel says it’s because he refuses to go out but clubs have just never been Castiel’s scene. Plus his people skills are a little rusty- always have been. It gets lonely sometimes, though, so Castiel decides maybe he shouldn’t judge the ‘hella fucking gay, desperately single’ barista too harshly.

But there’s no way Castiel would ever be brave enough to give his number to a barista. Even if he was openly asking for it. There’s too much chance of rejection there and if there’s one thing Cas hates more than teaching high schoolers on a Friday afternoon, it’s rejection.

“What can I get you man?”

Castiel hadn’t realized that it was his turn to order. He turns back to the counter and loses his train of thought again. Because damn this guy is hot.

He’s got sandy hair that sticks up just the right way and eyes that are really fucking green and lots of freckles across the bridge of his nose. He’s got some stubble on his face and it looks like he hasn’t shaved in a few days. The black t-shirt he wears under his apron is tight around his biceps and he’s smiling this really great smile. His name tag says Dean.

He doesn’t think. He should- he usually does- but he doesn’t. He just blurts it.

“Can I give you my number?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it- it was definitely fun to write :)


End file.
